The subject matter disclosed herein relates to handle devices. A handle device may be attached to a fixture such as, for example, a box or access panel. The handle device may be mechanically linked to a device in the box, such as, for example, an electrical switching device. The handle may be partially exposed and disposed adjacent to an exterior portion of the box or access panel. In typical operation, an operator may change the position of the handle device without opening or accessing the interior space of the box and the access panel.
The partial exposure of the handle device adjacent to an exterior portion of the box or access panel may result in damage to the handle device during shipping or storage of the assembly.